The Great Plains Center for Agricultural Health at The University of Iowa is a nationally recognized resource with an established record of developing and implementing programs of research, intervention, translation, education, and outreach to prevent occupational injury and illness among agricultural workers and their families. The Center addresses the health and safety needs of agricultural workers in the Midwestern states of Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, South Dakota, and North Dakota. These states constitute America's most agriculturally intensive region. The overall goals of the Great Plains Center for Agricultural Health are to: 1. Conduct a multidisciplinary agricultural health and safety research program targeting national research priorities for agricultural health and safety. 2. Develop and evaluate educational, outreach, and intervention programs to prevent disease, injury, and hazardous exposures among agricultural workers and their family members. 3. Serve as a national resource for delivery of current agricultural health knowledge and expertise to industrial hygienists, epidemiologists, ergonomists, veterinarians, and physicians to enhance the national capacity to meet the agricultural health needs of the nation. 4. Provide agricultural health and safety technical assistance and consultation in research methods, training, and education to health and safety professionals and community-based agricultural health organizations. 5. Maintain and strengthen linkages with health professionals in academic institutions, state and federal agencies, and international organizations to promote agricultural health and safety research, training, and prevention programs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Agricultural workers experience high rates of occupational injury (including fatal injury) and illness when compared to other employed groups. As the region's most well-established agricultural health and safety resource in the nation's most agriculturally intensive region, the Center is highly relevant to agricultural workers, health department officials, community organizations, public health scientists, physicians, and researchers committed to protecting the health and safety of all persons engaged in agricultural work.